reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PipGirl101
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:PipGirl101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Your Comments Hello, PipGirl101. I've seen the comments you've left on blog posts and I'd just like to address a coupe issues I have with them. First off, they are blog posts. It's not like the admins can control what people write in them, let alone control their grammar. So it's pointless for you to go around calling the blogs pointless. They're blogs, they hardly even matter to the wiki. Second, your language. You criticise people, but you swear in your comments. That's not so great, either. I know some people will come here and see those blogs that have nothing to do with Red Dead and see the ones with horrible grammar and think this wiki is full of "illiterate retards", but your comments that contain curse words hardly make things any better. That'll just make people think this wiki is full of "illiterate retards" who use foul language. Also, I must say I don't appreciate your comment that the wiki suddenly "turned to shit" in the 3 days you were absent. You've only made four edits and all of them were blog comments, so it's not like you've been a huge help. So, that concludes me trying to be polite and neutral. However, as for my opinion, I think users like you are just as bad as the ones you criticise. You do bugger all and hardly help the wiki's appearence with your rude comments. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I understand now. However, I still don't think it's right to criticise other users while swearing at them, but I understand where you are coming from. Thanks for telling me. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) gt:jamyzguerrero RE: Very Immature Vandal Got 'im. Thanks for the note. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Posse Pages I need to discuss this a bit more with the other admins before I make any kind of comment. So, please don't make any edits to posse pages until I can sort this out. Thanks! - JackFrost23 16:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Revolution Hey, PipGirl I saw you marked "Red Dead Revolution" for speedy deletion and I just wanted to talk to you about that. I left the user that put that up, Jake Z Man, a message regarding that page. I think he just wants to write fan-fiction, so I pointed him in the direction of the correct wiki. I'll leave the article up so he has time to move everything, but I'll delete it soon. I just wanted to let you know. Also, you've been doing a pretty good job lately, especially keeping those idiots that post in blogs in line. I regret leaving you that first message, because it's amusing to see the daft fools get called out. As an admin I'm not really supposed to do that... Gotta keep up appearances and all :). Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Too? You're an avid member of the Red Dead Wiki too? That's cool, I mainly stick to the fallout wikipedia. Sorry for taking up room on your talk page :p Re: RenagadeParagon Ah! You're RenagadeParagon! I was wondering who it was! Thanks. Hugs are appreciated. My bird I had for 8 years died on Monday....broke my heart. But the hugs help! :) yo go eat a banana.MADSCY 14:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Racism on the lowest level Banned him. Thanks for telling me. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I've got a black cousin, but that doesn't make me explode on racists. I can understand that though. I just don't understand prejudice as a whole. "People are different, dill wid it" that's my mentality. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hola, PipGirl! Regarding your message to me: I actually don't have Facebook, so I can't add you. Sorry! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) um yea your a very beautiful girl time in vault Wow youre time in the vault sounded like a cheesy liftime movie you have my sympathy miss Fryingpan57 05:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. You said you had an Xbox account, right? Interested in playing sometime? I'm looking for more people to play with; most of my friends have abandoned Red Dead by now, sadly. My gamertag is monkeyguts9.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 06:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Buddy! Hey bud! It's K.B! I think I am gonna start following this new DLC. I wish they would actually say some more about it...they are being cruel not even giving us a hint of what might be in it.LittleInjunJoe 00:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Hey, PipGirl. I really hope I'm not intruding here, but if you'd like to change your username, put a request in here: . Just write your desired username and back-up username and it should be changed within a few days. Again, I hope I'm not intruding. Sorry if I am! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Try I can try to set him straight Dragonhunter 2336 02:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ps, sorry about the first two up there, my computer keeps messing up. Is he Is he still hurting you? Dragonhunter 2336 02:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nnikwebster Regarding your complaints about Nnikwebster, Please see User talk:Dragonhunter 2336#Nnikwebster. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC)